1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable device for performing adaptive data communication control and a method of operating a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices that provide a variety of functions are becoming popular. Typical examples of such a portable device include a mobile communication portable device and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). The mobile communication portable device has a module for supporting a mobile communication function mounted thereon and supports the transmission and reception of voice and data to and from other mobile communication portable devices using a base station. Furthermore, the PDA is equipped with a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a memory, an Operating System (OS), a variety of programs based on the OS, and various elements. The PDA supports functions, such as information gathering, storage, writing, and searching, on the basis of the elements. As described above, the conventional portable devices support the mobile communication function or support specific user functions on the basis of various programs stored in storage units.
The conventional portable device complies with a data communication setting supported by a relevant network when it performs a communication function using network resources. The data communication setting includes a setting in which a portable device accesses a network and resources are allocated to the portable device and a setting in which allocated resources are released. However, the data communication setting is problematic in that it is fixed after the booting of the portable device is finished. Accordingly, there is a problem in that unnecessary current consumption according to the fixed Radio Resource Control (RRC) release method occurs because communication is performed in accordance with only the specific data communication setting irrespective of a change in the environment in which the portable device is operating.